


The Capture

by Porn Writing Platypus (Malkontent)



Series: Fate of the Elves [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Beating, Bondage, Canon Gay Character, Captivity, Capture, Chains, Collars, Come Eating, Comeplay, Elves, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fantasy, Fingerfucking, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Forced to Watch, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Insults, M/M, Military, Mind Games, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orcs, Original Character(s), Pain, Psychological Torture, Rape, Revelations, Rough Sex, Self-Discovery, Separations, Sexual Slavery, Shame, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Size Kink, Torture, Training, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Whore-at-Heart, reacharound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Porn%20Writing%20Platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Second part in a continuing series featuring original characters set in the world of Dungeons and Dragons.</p><p>Alsante, Delvin, and Kivan are captured by orcs and forced to undergo various tortures and training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Capture

Alsante was roused from her evening trance by the smell of smoke. Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw the dawn had already come, as a dull orange light seeped through the windows of her home.

Her home. She was still not used to the idea. The joining had occurred only a week prior, and it still felt unreal to her to be sharing a house not with her parents and siblings, but with her mate. She glanced over at Kivan, who sat beside her, still deep in trance. They were both naked save for their modest underclothes, having shared their bodies and souls with each other barely a few hours before. It was not like Kivan to sleep so late, though, even after a night of such passion.

She sniffed the air and once again tasted the acrid smoke. There was something wrong. This was not the smoke of a clean cooking fire.

Just as she rose to investigate, the door to her cottage flew inward with a crash. She could see an armored figure standing silhouetted in the doorway, surrounded by golden light and billowing smoke.

“Alsante!” the figure shouted, and she could tell immediately it was her brother. The orange glow she had mistaken for the dawn was in fact a wildfire, racing through the night shrouded town. A sickening cold feeling passed through her in waves as she came fully to her senses. She sensed Kivan stirring beside her and saw him rise to his feet just as she struggled to her own.

“Delvin!” he cried, “What’s happening?”

“The orcs have attacked!” Delvin said, trudging into the house, sword at the ready. Alsante could see it was covered in dark blood that shone in the firelight,

“They set fire to the village! Come on, we have to get out of here!”

“Where are mother and father? Where’s Karmis?” Alsante asked, eyes wide.

“I don’t know…” Delvin admitted, “I was on watch when the attack came. By the time I got back here they weren’t in the house. With any luck they’re halfway to the old village in the south forest by now. We’ll regroup with them and the others there.”

“Our armor!” Alsante gasped.

“No time!” Delvin countered, picking up the pair of bows and quivers slung on a stand by the doorway, “Here, you’ll need these!”

Alsante nodded and grabbed her bow, tossing the quiver over her shoulder and nocking a slender arrow. She looked at Kivan and he bent down to kiss her forehead, nodding reassuringly to her.

“Ok,” he said to his brother-in-law as he pulled back his own arrow, “Let’s go.”

“Swift and quiet,” Delvin said as they moved out into the village center, “We can make it if they don’t notice us.”

Outside, the village was chaos. Trees that had stood guard over their clan for millennia were engulfed in flame, and blood was haphazardly scattered around the town square. Alsante felt bile rising in her throat as her eyes fell across the form of a female elf lying dead in the middle of the road. On second glance she saw it was Narissa, a girl she had known since childhood, killed by several long arrows which had pierced her young body.

Alsante swallowed the wave of nausea and looked away, but as they moved carefully away from the center of town she realized something was wrong.

“Those arrows are steel tipped,” she whispered to her brother as he peered around the corner of a house, “Orcs use flint or obsidian.”

“These orcs use steel,” Delvin said quietly, not offering further explanation.

They continued onward, passing flaming houses and occasional dead bodies, until they reached a corner where Alsante’s sharp hearing caught the sound of gruff voices over the roar of the flames. She caught Delvin’s shoulder, pulling him back, and gestured around the corner, peering out to try to see through the jumping shadows and smoke. A group of four orcs were marching purposely down the street towards them kicking in the doors of houses as they went. Alsante noticed that they wore heavy armor, not the piecemeal leather which she had heard that orcs in these areas used.

Just as she was about to pull back and tell the others to go back the other way she saw one of the orcs glance in her direction. The orc screamed something in a harsh language that Alsante didn’t understand, but his intent was clear enough.

The three elves broke into a run in the opposite direction, back into the center of the burning town. As they ran, Alsante loosed an arrow which struck the lead orc solidly in the chest, but its heavy armor softened the blow and the beastly creature seemed to barely notice the wound.

“Shit!” Delvin muttered as they turned a corner to see a mound of burning timbers blocking their way. The orcs were catching up fast, and Kivan and Alsante both turned to fire off arrows as they charged the distance to close with the elves.

One of Kivan’s arrows caught an orc in the face, just beneath the eye and he fell over screaming and clutching at the wooden shaft before lying still, but the other three shrugged off the projectiles as they rushed at Delvin, who held his sword ready to meet them. He deftly parried the first swing of the orc’s large sword and ducked low, stabbing at the orc’s vulnerable side where his armor met. The orc let out a fierce cry as Delvin’s sword sunk in, but the wound was not fatal, and barely a moment later a second orc charged in, sending the pommel of his sword crunching into Delvin’s cheek. Delvin tried to shake off the blow, but it was a hopeless stand, and as fists rained down on him he quickly lost consciousness.

The three orcs that remained standing then turned their attention to the archers. Kivan jumped at the first orc, snarling and desperate, but the behemoth easily grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the wooden wall, where he collapsed in a heap on the ground.

Alsante felt herself lifted bodily off the ground as an orc wrapped his arms around her with a laugh. She kicked at his shins and screamed, but her desperate flailings only made him laugh louder. A moment later a large fist smashed into her face and the burning lights of the town jumped and spun. A second punch only moments later sent her spinning into a cold, dark abyss.

 

\-------------------------

Alsante awoke and immediately regretted it. Her face ached where the orc’s punches had landed, and her head was throbbing with shooting pains. A wave of nausea passed through her as her mind caught up with recent events and she realized what had happened.

Around her wrists and ankles were solid metal cuffs that had been welded shut. She tried pulling at them experimentally, but they were just tight enough to not slip off of her slender limbs. Connecting all four metal rings were solid steel chains that lead to a similar welded collar which was fitted to her neck. Aside from the metal accessories she was completely naked.

She looked around and saw that she was in a large military style tent with brown canvas walls. From outside she could hear the gruff laughs and shouted orders or orcish soldiers. There was a disheveled vanity with a broken mirror on the other side of the tent from her, along with a large but unadorned bed with a stuffed straw mattress. Above it on the wall was a large, jewelled stick, like a long baton, that hung on the wall in a place of honor. In another corner of the tent was a large wooden chest with a steel padlock. The only light in the room came from a gently swinging lantern above their heads. Delvin lay sprawled on the ground next to her, likewise nude aside from the chains and collars that marked them as property of whatever orcish military camp they were in. Both of them were secured by a short length of chain attached to their collars that was locked to a ring on one of the heavy wooden tent poles.

There was no sign of Kivan anywhere.

Alsante felt herself getting lightheaded again as she fought to keep herself from passing out. Tears rose in her eyes and spilled down her cheek. Her mind struggled to grasp the significance of what had happened. How had her life gone from one of tranquility and happiness to this in the space of a few minutes?

After a short while of quietly sobbing to herself, Alsante steadied her nerves and wiped the tears from her alabaster cheeks.

“Delvin...” she said, trying to keep her voice low to avoid attracting attention from outside. She shook her brother gently, but he didn’t stir.

“Delvin! Wake up!” she hissed urgently at him a moment later. She punched him in the shoulder and saw him stir with a pained groan. His face was puffy and bruised from where the orcs had beaten him, and a large knot was forming on the left side of his head.

Another wave of pain and dizziness came over Alsante and her head ached, but she knew she had to get him awake before the orcs came back for them.

“Come on! We have to get out of here!”

Delvin’s left eye fluttered open, but his right was swollen shut. He grimaced and looked around, taking in their situation.

“Oh gods...” he muttered to himself, “What happened?”

“Orcs,” Alsante said simply, and he groaned once again.

“Fucking animals...” he said, gingerly touching his face, “We’re lucky to still be alive.”

“I don’t see any way out of here,” Alsante said with panic in her voice, “And Kivan is gone! Where did they take him?”.

“Calm down,” Delvin said, “I’m sure he’s somewhere nearby, and there’s always a way out. Can you reach the chest?”

Alsante stretched herself out feet first, but even with her chains fully extended, her toes just barely brushed the wooden side of the chest.

“It’s no use.” The exertion had accomplished little other than making her head hurt even more.

Suddenly there was a rustling sound, and before Alsante could pick herself up, a large, muscular orc dressed in what looked to be bits and pieces of scavenged clothing entered the tent. Despite his shabby clothing, the orc appeared fairly well groomed for one of his kind. His long black hair was combed back into a ponytail that was secured with a strip of leather, and the skin that covered his rock hard muscles was noticeably free of dirt.

He looked at the Alsante sprawled out on the floor and staring up at him with a fear written on her face. He laughed deep in his chest.

“I’m glad to see you’re already in the proper position,” he said as he stepped over her legs and made his way to the vanity. He picked up a wooden mug and opened a drawer, producing a corked bottle of amber liquor.

Alsante scrambled into a sitting position, covering her small breasts and trim sex as best she could.

“Who are you? Where are we?” Delvin asked, barely restraining the rage in his voice.

“Heh, mighty ballsy for an elf,” the orc smirked as he poured himself a drink, “I like that. I’ll tell you what. Because I like your spunk I’ll give you three free questions. Those are your first two.”

His toothy grin widened.

“You’re in the field camp of the second battalion infantry. We’re about fifteen miles North of what’s left of your village. As for me, I’m Field Marshal Erlish, and I’m going to be your trainer for the next few weeks. You get one more question.”

“Trainer?.” Delvin said, confused, “Trainer for what?”

Erlish laughed again, a dry, humorless laugh. He quickly threw back the shot of liquor and stowed the bottle back in the vanity.

“That was the wrong question friend,” he said.

With a lightning quickness that belied the orc’s large frame he reached out and took hold of Alsante’s chains, dragging her bodily to her feet. Before Delvin could struggle weakly to his feet Erlish had produced a metal key from a chain around his neck and unlocked her from the wooden column. He dragged her over to the bed where he sent her sprawling as she squealed in fear and embarrassment.

“No!” Delvin screamed, “Don’t hurt her!”

Erlish scowled at him.

“You telling me what to do, boy? You don’t seem to understand who the prisoners are here. Now shut your trap before I decide to use your holes instead of hers.”

Delvin recoiled momentarily as though he’d been slapped, but as he watched Erlish fumble with the belt on his trousers as he held Alsante down with one hand he blurted out, “Ok...”

Erlish and Alsante both stopped cold and stared at him.

“What was that?” Erlish asked, honestly surprised.

“Use... use me instead...” Delvin said, trembling slightly, “Just don’t hurt her.”

Erlish laughed once.

“Well that’s interesting,” he said, almost to himself, “You must really care about her, huh? What’s she to you? Wife? Lover?”

Devlin swallowed dryly.

“Sister.”

Erlish thought for a moment and scratched his stubbled chin.

Alsante trembled.

“Delvin, no...” she said, but she was cut off by Erlish who turned on her with rage in his eyes.

“Quiet, elf-bitch,” he roared, “I’m thinking.”

Cowed into silence, Alsante lowered her head. A moment later, Erlish jerked her back to her feet and marched her to the tent column, securing her and unlocking her brother.

“Fine,” he said, “You can take her place. But you better put your best effort into it, or else...”

He let the threat linger in the dank air of the tent and Delvin nodded slowly.

“No!” Alsante cried, but Erlish quickly and efficiently backhanded her, sending her sprawling.

“Shut up, whore,” he said without emotion.

Delvin rushed forward towards his sister, but Erlish quickly turned back to him with a look that stopped him in his tracks.

“Going somewhere? You wouldn’t want her to really get hurt, would you?”

“No...” he muttered after a short pause.

“Good boy.”

He grabbed Delvin’s chains and pulled him to the side of the bed, taking hold of his collar and forcing him down to his knees.

As Delvin and Alsante watched, he unbuckled his belt, dropping his cloth trousers to the floor and exposing his cock. Alsante could see that it was mercifully smaller than she had expected it to be, although it was still far larger than any elf cock; nearly as thick around as her slender wrist and about nine inches long. Delvin stared at it in shock.

“Suck it, boy,” the orc said with a wide grin, “And you better put some fucking enthusiasm into it or your pretty little sister is gonna have a really bad day.”

Alsante winced and tried to close her eyes. She didn’t need to see this. It was her fault that Delvin was having to do this. He had saved her twice; first when he came to her house during the fire and now from this monstrous orc. But despite her shame and horror she couldn’t take her eyes off the orc’s erect manhood bobbing in front of her brother’s face. Despite everything inside telling her to look away, she found herself impassively observing his rape.

Delvin leaned forward cautiously, bringing his manacled hands up and wrapping them lightly around the orc’s shaft. The large cock throbbed in his hands as he slowly stroked it, becoming even harder under the elf’s touch. With extreme hesitancy, Delvin finally took the head of the orc’s cock into his mouth, running his tongue around it. Erlish moaned deep in his throat.

Delvin moved his mouth a bit further, taking the head completely into his mouth, running his tongue along the bulging underside of it. He had to stretch his mouth painfully wide in order to accommodate Erlish’s girth and keep his teeth from scraping.

“Heh... you’re not half bad,” he said, looking down into Delvin’s one open pale blue eye, “You’ve sucked a cock before, haven’t you, elf?”

Delvin’s face turned a slightly deeper shade of red, but he made no response, instead turning his face downward and concentrating on his task.

Alsante gasped quietly at her brother’s reaction. She wondered if it could actually be true. Delvin was one of the most popular elves in the village, and he’d had several prospective female companions, but none of them had ever seemed to last long. Could it be possible there was a reason for that?

Erlish laughed and grabbed a meaty fistful of Delvin’s long blonde hair, using it as leverage to push his head further onto his thick shaft. Delvin choked around the orc-cock, but managed to swallow another few inches.

“Mmmmm...” Erlish groaned as the tip of his shaft pressed against the back of Delvin’s throat, “Nothing in the world like fucking a hot elf mouth.”

Erlish pulled the elf off of his shaft for a moment, allowing Delvin to catch a ragged breath and stretch his jaw before slamming his cock back between his lips. with each thrust of the orc’s hips, Delvin tried desperately not to gag.

Finally, after several minutes, Erlish pulled his dick out of Delvin’s mouth with a wet slurping sound and hauled him to his feet. He laughed as he noticed that Delvin’s own cock was erect and standing at its full length, although not nearly as large as Erlish’s.

“Well, well,” he chuckled, “Someone’s actually enjoying himself.”

“No...” Delvin muttered, “You disgust me...”

“That’s not what your dick says,” Erlish shot back, reaching one calloused hand down to take hold of the offending body part. His giant hand completely engulfed the elf’s member, and he stroked Delvin’s cock carefully for a few moments. Delvin turned to look at Alsante, shame and self-loathing in his eyes. She had never seen this side of her brother before. It was almost impossible to believe, but he was actually taking pleasure from this, or at least his body was, despite whatever his mind and soul felt.

“Bend over the bed, slave,” Erlish said, letting go of Delvin’s cock.

Delvin stared dumbfounded at the orc, who quickly reached out and backhanded him, sending him flying onto the mattress.

“When I give you an order, you obey it. Is that understood?” he barked.

“Yes...” Delvin muttered, holding his bruised face with one hand and quickly pulling himself up to bend over the bed.

“Good boy.”

Erlish sidled up behind the much smaller elf, and Alsante saw him reach for a small glass bottle that sat on the vanity. When he uncorked it the scent of wildflowers pervaded the tent, and she guessed that it was some sort of scented oil. She watched as he poured a generous amount onto his rough hand and then stroked his erection with it several times. He then pressed a finger to Delvin’s asshole and Alsante saw her brother’s face contort into one of discomfort.

“Tight fit...” Erlish snickered as he pressed harder, his thick digit sliding up into Delvin’s hole, “Have you ever had a cock up here?”

“N... no...” Delvin gasped.

“You’re not lying to me, are you?”

“No,” the elf grunted, anger apparent in his voice.

The orc laughed.

“Well then this is probably not going to be very pleasant for you. At least not this time.”

Delvin groaned as Erlish pulled his finger out of Delvin’s well-lubed ass and placed his engorged cockhead neatly against it.

“When I push in,” Erlish said, “Breathe out. It’ll loosen you up and hurt less.”

Delvin nodded, but didn’t look up, and Alsante wondered why the orc would care how much pain Delvin was in.

With a slight grunt, Erlish pressed his hips forward slightly, at little at a time, until the large head of his cock forced its way inside of Delvin, who grunted in pain and exhaled desperately, clawing at the sheets on the bed.

Erlish’s strong hands held tightly onto Delvin’s hips as he pushed forward bit by bit, working his thick cock deeper and deeper into the elf’s ass. Delvin gritted his teeth in pain, but stoically refused to scream, instead digging his fingers into the mattress until his fists turned white from the strain. His muscular body was as taut as a piece of tanned leather, and Alsante could make out the curve and bulge of every muscle and the stark outline of each of his tribal tattoos. His erect cock stuck straight out from his groin, bobbing over the bed obscenely. Alsante was repulsed and fascinated by the scene taking place in front of her.

Finally, after nearly five minutes of thrusting and grunting, Erlish sighed and Alsante could see that his enormous cock was entirely inside of her brother’s ass.

“How does that feel?” he asked the elf, but Delvin merely continued breathing heavily, his face pressed against the bed.

Erlish grabbed the back of Delvin’s collar, jerking backwards on it. The elf’s spine bowed backwards and he began choking and clawing at the metal ring as it dug into his neck.

“I asked you a question!”

“It... it... h... hurts!” Delvin managed to gasp out. Erlish released his grip and Delvin flopped back onto the bed, gasping for breath.

“It’ll hurt less over time. You need to learn to relax, kid. Don’t want you breaking something.”

 

He reached one large hand around Delvin’s muscular waist and took hold of the elf’s rock hard cock once more. As his oiled hand moved back and forth on it, Delvin let out a gasping groan.

“Maybe this’ll help,” Erlish said with a wicked grin.

As he continued jacking Delvin off with one hand, Erlish kept his other hand on the elf’s hip and used it as leverage to begin sliding his large cock back out of the elf’s ass before slowly shoving it back inside.

Delvin’s face was a mask of confused feelings and emotions, alternating from rage to pain to what could almost pass for lust.

“Please... no...” Delvin whispered as the orc’s hand and cock continued to stroke him.

Erlish grinned wider and sped up his pace, thrusting into Delvin’s ass as his giant hand moved quickly on his shaft.

“Stop!” Delvin cried out, and Alsante gasped as a moment later thick semen erupted from his cock, splattering over the bedsheets in a puddle and dribbling down Erlish’s green hand. A moment later Erlish closed his eyes and groaned, thrusting his hips all the way forward and skewering the elf on his massive shaft. Alsante felt her heart racing and she realized that the orc was also coming, emptying his orcish seed deep into Delvin’s bowels. For a long while Erlish stayed there, completely buried in Delvin’s ass, before finally pulling out with a wet sucking sound.

Delvin’s body was as limp as the straw mattress he had collapsed onto, and Erlish reached his hand down to wipe the elf’s come off on his back before picking him up and carrying him over to the tent column and relocking his chains. Delvin’s body looked bruised and battered, with new bruises on his hip swelling up to join those on his face. Thick, viscous semen streaked red with blood dripped down the inside of his thighs.

Erlish casually unlocked Alsante’s chains and pulled her away from the corner as she shrieked. Despite looking as though he could barely moved, Delvin managed to pull himself up on his knees.

“No!” he shouted hoarsely, trying to reach out to his sister, “You promised!”

“I told you you could take her place,” Erlish said with a laugh, holding Alsante just out of reach of Delvin’s grasping hand, “And you did. In going first. To answer your third question from earlier, my job is to train you both to be the personal sex slaves of General Gorgash. I can’t very well do that without fucking both of your brains out first, now can I?”

He laughed heartily as Delvin strained to try to reach them, but the chains were far too strong, and as Erlish dragged her to the side of the bed, Alsante saw through her tears that her brother could do nothing but kneel in impotent rage and despair.

“Bastard...” Delvin muttered, but Erlish either didn’t hear or chose to ignore him, instead forcing Alsante to her knees in front of the bed.

“First thing’s first,” Erlish said, pointing at the puddle of Delvin’s come that was soaking into the sheets, “Clean up the mess your brother left.”

The color drained from Alsante’s face. She knew what the orc wanted, but she couldn’t bring herself to believe it. She was frozen in terror.

“H.... how?” she managed to ask.

Erlish grabbed a fistful of her smooth golden hair and shoved her head downward, bending her over at the waist and pressing her face roughly against the sticky wetness.

“How do you think, whore?”

Alsante gagged, repulsed by the cold sensation of the semen sticking to her face. As her whole body trembled, she forced herself to stick out her tongue and press it against the sheet, pulling back a small amount of come into her mouth. A string of the pearly liquid fell from her pale lips.

She had expected to be utterly repulsed by the taste, but she found that it actually wasn’t terrible. It was very similar to Kivan’s taste, actually, salty and sweet, but not overpowering. She found that if she tried hard to block out her conscious mind, she could pretend that it was Kivan’s instead, and she bent back down to lick more of it from the sheet as Erlish looked down on her with a smile.

“Good girl,” he chuckled. He turned to look at Delvin.

“I think your sister likes how you taste, elf.”

Delvin merely glared at Erlish, his eyes burning with frustrated anger.

Alsante’s pink tongue returned again and again to the wet spot on the sheet, and in the meantime, Erlish spread her legs apart to shoulder width. Soon she felt a rough finger sliding along the length of her hairless slit. His touch was surprisingly gentle, and as she finished lapping up the fluids, she felt his hand cupping her sex as though he was manually surveying her body.

“Very nice,” Erlish said, “You’ll make a fine fuck-slave.”

Alsante swallowed the last of her brother’s seed and looked up to face her tormentor, tears forming in her bright blue eyes, Delvin’s come drying on her cheek and lips.

“Why are you doing this...” she asked, her voice breaking.

Erlish laughed dryly.

“Why? Because it’s my job. Because I enjoy it. And because if I didn’t and the two of you were sent to the general without being broken in first he’d have all three of us flayed alive.

“So if you value your pretty little skin you’ll forget about where you came from, who you were, and anything else except for trying to learn how to please me, because that’s how you’re gonna please the general. And pleasing him is what may just keep you alive in the future. At least until he gets bored of you.”

Alsante forced back tears as Erlish turned his back on her and walked to the nearby vanity. For a moment, her eyes shifted to the jeweled steel baton that hung over the bed, and she wondered if she could possibly... no. He was too strong. Too fast. And even if she could knock him out, what then? How would they escape from an entire orc encampment?

Before she could get very far along that train of thought, Erlish turned back around with a small silver bowl filled with water in one hand, and a few cotton rags and sliver of soap in the other.

“Not bad,” he said with a grin, “Most people would have tried to run or fight right then. You might just survive for a while.”

“...that was a test?” she asked.

“Everything is a test.”

He set the items down on the bed near her and then put his hands on her slender shoulders, forcing her back down to her knees.

“Clean me.”

Alsante saw no choice. She had to do as he asked or be beaten. She soaked a rag in cool, soapy water and hesitantly wrapped it around the orc’s cock, which twitched at her touch. It was flaccid, but still heavy, and it felt strange in her hands. It was the only cock she had ever touched other than Kivan’s.

“Clean it well,” Erlish said, “I wouldn’t want you getting any nasty infections. We don’t waste healing potions on slaves.”

Alsante washed and rinsed the monstrous shaft repeatedly, removing all of the filth and blood left on it from her brother’s ordeal. When Erlish felt she had cleaned it well enough he grunted and moved the bowl and rags back to the vanity before standing in front of her once more. His cock hung limply in front of her, and she found she couldn’t take her eyes off of it.

“You know what to do, whore,” he said, “If you’re half as good a cock-sucker as your brother you’ll do just fine.”

Alsante leaned forward, and as she did she could smell the orc’s scent. It was earthy and musty, but not altogether unpleasant, and the strongest smell by far was of clean soap, which made things easier for her. She took the large cock in her slender hands and ran them lightly up and down the length of it a few times. It was still completely soft, but she could feel the orc’s pulse quickening inside it as she massaged him. And behind that, she could begin to sense his life energy. It was unlike that of Kivan or herself or any other elf - more visceral. It was like brushing up against a wild animal, barely contained, and for a moment it scared her.

She forcibly pushed the orc’s spirit energy from her mind, desperately trying to ignore it as she moved his cock to her lips and slid her tongue along his foreskin, running it in circles. She then pulled the foreskin back and ran her tongue along the underside of the orc’s bulbous cockhead before pulling it into her wet mouth. The quivering member twitched in her mouth as she sucked it, growing firmer, and she stroked her small hand along the base of it.

“Good...” he muttered, looking down at her, “Use both hands. You won’t be able to fit it all in your mouth, but if you use your hands right, that won’t matter.”

Alsante obeyed, using both of her small hands to pump the rapidly hardening shaft. As it swelled, the orc’s cock began filling her mouth, stretching her jaw to its limit.

Erlish reached down to grab her collar with two fingers and pulled her closer, his cock pushing even further into her face and pressing against the back of her throat. Alsante gagged, unable to breath and feeling as though she would vomit. The orc pulled out for a moment, only to thrust back in, and alsante felt her stomach lurch with every stroke. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of thrusting, Erlish mercifully pulled himself out of her mouth, allowing her to catch her breath and force down the feelings of nausea.

“Not too bad,” he said, “But you’re gonna have to work on your gag reflex. Don’t worry, though, I’ll have you taking the whole thing down your throat by the time I’m finished with you.”

He grinned at her, but Alsante looked away, unable to face him.

“I can see you’re not as much of a fan of sucking dick as your brother is, but I guess that’s okay. We’ll work on that. Besides, you have other assets he doesn’t. Let’s see how you use those.

“Get on your hands and knees, bitch.”

Alsante nodded absently, leaning forward on the floor, her ass sticking up behind her.

“On the bed, you stupid cunt,” he laughed.

Alsante blushed and quickly scrambled to her feet, climbing onto the bed on all fours, her head bowed in shame and her ass and cunt exposed to her captor.

“Well, at least you’re good at following orders. That’ll get you pretty far.”

He moved up behind her. Once again, she felt his finger sliding along the line of her cunt, lightly running over the lips of her sex. It brushed up against her clitoris and she felt an electric shock run through her body despite herself. A moment later the thick finger parted her pussy lips and slid backwards, pressing just barely inside of her.

Erlish let out a hearty laugh.

“Gods, you’re already wet, slut. I guess this is all turning you on more than I thought.”

“What?” Alsante stuttered, her face burning crimson, “No! I...”

But it was true. Her body was responding to the events of the day despite the disgust and hatred she felt. If anything her embarrassment and degradation only amplified her subconscious arousal, and as the orc’s finger worked its way easily inside of her cunt she realized he was right. She was as wet and ready as she had ever been in her life. Her eyes welled up with tears. How could she do this to herself? How could she betray Kivan like this?

“No... please no...” she whined softly, but she wasn’t sure whether she was talking to Erlish or to herself.

He chuckled softly and stepped up behind her. While she was much shorter than him, the bed raised her up just enough so that her ass was positioned right in front of his rock-hard cock.

“Don’t fight it,” he said, “You’ll just hurt yourself. Go with it. The more you let yourself enjoy it, the easier it’ll be.”

Alsante braced herself as she felt the head of the orc’s cock press up against her cunt. She wondered briefly if he would even be able to fit the enormous thing inside of her, but she knew that he would get it inside one way or the other.

Erlish dragged the head of his cock back and forth through her slit a few times, drenching it in her juices before poking it against her tight hole. He went mercifully slowly as he parted her, allowing her time to adjust to every small push.

Alsante felt her cunt being stretched wide by the thick cockhead and whimpered, partially from pain as it forced its way inexorably into her, but partly because there was a part of her, deep inside, that felt a spark of horrible pleasure.

When he had managed to get about two inches of cock inside her pussy, Erlish slowly withdrew again, starting the process over. Slowly, one tiny thrust at a time he sawed himself slowly in and out of her, each time penetrating slightly deeper into her body. Finally, after what seemed to be hours of constant pain and humiliation, Alsante felt his heavy balls press against the back of her legs, and she knew that he had somehow filled her up completely with his thick shaft.

Now that they were joined, she could feel his energy once more, sense it pounding inside of her, wanting to break free. It was impossible to ignore now, pressing against her own spirit incessantly and terrifying her in its intensity.

Erlish moaned and bent over the elf, his cock still planted fully inside her. He grabbed one small breast in each of his hands and pulled her back against him. She felt his powerful chest against her back and his hot breath on her shoulder.

“Tell me the truth...” he whispered to her, his voice barely audible, “You want this, don’t you?”

“N... no...” she muttered.

His fingers found her tiny, hard nipples and squeezed them viciously. It felt to Alsante as though he would tear them off of her body. She screamed and struggled, but he held her fast. All she managed to accomplish in the end was to move herself up and down on his shaft. Erlish laughed.

“I said the truth, you fucking slut,” he whispered, “Your brother will never know. I just want you to say it. Tell me you want me to fuck you. Tell me what a fucking whore you are.”

Alsante’s head grew dizzy as she squirmed in the orc’s grip. His bulging muscles surrounded her on every side and his cock throbbed inside her. She turned her head slightly and through the tear-stained fog of her vision she looked into her tormentor’s eyes and what she saw there was so pure, so stark, and so terrifying that it caused her to shiver. There was an animal instinct in his eyes, a primal force that he was barely containing.

Something snapped in her mind and a horrible, shameful urge washed over her.

“Yes...” she whispered back to him, tears streaming down her face, “Oh gods help me, yes... I... I want it...”

Erlish laughed maniacally and shoved her back down on the bed. He pulled himself almost all the way out of her and then shoved his rod back inside her cunt forcefully, causing her to scream in pain. As his cock rammed into her it banished everything else from her mind. All she knew was pain and pleasure, his primal spirit surrounding and penetrating hers. She gave into it, unable and unwilling to fight anymore, letting his energy overwhelm her fully. He thrust faster and she heard herself moaning and screaming, but it felt far away and muted, as though muffled by silk cloth.

Over and over he slammed into her cunt, and she felt a feeling building inside of her like she had never felt before, one of lust and rage and shame and disgust all fused into a single white hot energy that filled her body.

“Yes!” she screamed, oblivious to anything but the energy that was coursing through her, “Yes!”

Finally, the energy exploded, flooding her limbs with an orgasm far more intense than any she had ever experienced with Kivan. It seemed to go on and on, covering her in waves of pleasure and pain, sending her mind reeling into a bottomless gulf.

Slowly, a little at a time, the feeling began to fade. Eventually, her spirit returned to her body, and as her senses flitted back to her she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw when they focused was her brother’s face staring at her, wide eyed in shock. Her body was sore in ways she never knew were possible, and she could feel Erlish’s thick, hot come leaking out of her abused cunt and down her porcelain legs.

She heard Erlish chuckling from behind her as disgust and shame washed over her. What had happened? How could she possibly do that to herself? To Kivan? What had she become?

She tried to push herself up, but her arms wouldn’t move. Her entire essence seemed to be spent, and all that was left was an empty shell of misery.

Erlish lifted her up easily, holding her in one arm as he reattached her chains to the pillar. He set her down in Delvin’s arms, and she felt her brother’s naked body press against hers, his hand stroking her hair softly. She was vaguely aware of his semi-flaccid cock resting against her hip.

“Oh gods... Alsante...” Delvin whispered.

Erlish pulled his pants on and smoothed out his ruffled clothing.

“Get some rest,” he said, sounding somewhat tired himself, “You both did well today. Keep it up and you may just survive. Tomorrow we start again bright and early.”

With that he turned and made his way out of the tent, leaving the two elves huddled together in their corner.

“It’s okay...” Delvin said as he stroked Alsante’s sweat-soaked hair with trembling fingers, “It’s alright. It’s not our fault... he made us do it...”

Alsante nodded weakly, her pale blue eyes staring into space.

“Yes...” she muttered, “I didn’t... he made me...”

As she closed her eyes, however, she knew that it was a lie.

 

\---------------------------------------------

Kivan awoke to a large, calloused hand slapping his face repeatedly. He opened his bloodshot green eyes, trying to get his bearings.

“General, sir, he’s awake,” he heard a gruff voice saying.

A large orc with long salt-and-pepper hair stepped into Kivan’s frame of view. A jagged scar ran down the left side of his face.

“Welcome back, elf,” the orc said.

Kivan tried to turn his head, but found that he couldn’t. He was chained to some sort of table, wooden from the feel of it, and his restraints were tight enough that he could barely breathe, let alone move.

“I’ll understand if it’s little consolation to you, but my field Marshall tells me your friends are enjoying themselves. Unfortunately, you won’t be joining them.

“Your arrow killed one of my best lieutenants, and more importantly, my nephew. I generally dislike torture... but in this case I’ll make an exception. I doubt you’ll enjoy the next few days very much. And you’ll enjoy what comes after that even less.

Kivan looked up at the orc as best he could, his swollen face stoic and resigned.

“What happens then... ‘General’?” he managed to ask raspily.

“Then?” General Gorgash replied, “Then I’m going to have you executed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaall of the l<3ve and gratitude to Measured_Words for her awesome work as Beta for this story. Without her it wouldn't have been half as good! Also to Nary for helping with character and plot issues and for being the inspiration for the story :)


End file.
